Rose Violée
by Chirusse
Summary: TW: Rape. AU story that was requested from a roleplay. Princess Riliane has been admitted to the Venomania mansion under the premise as serving as a maid. However, her insolence leads to punishment by the hands of the duke.


**Got another fiction prompt- requested anonymously to flesh out a scene between Duke Venomania and Princess Riliane.**

**Trigger Warning: Rape**

C'est une rose violée.

Venomania could not simply believe that the situation he found himself in at present was completely out of luck. No, indeed, it must have been the work of the devil himself to allow the duke this opportunity. Or perhaps it was simply sheer luck.

Or the princess was fonder of Venomania than she let on. That was always possible.

Regardless, the girl was on her way to the castle to stay for a few days, and Venomania had a plan set in place. He would have his way with her, one way or another, as he always did with each addition to the harem.

Within the hour the princess was coming up the front staircase, her head held high and two court officials flanking her. From the window by the front entrance to his castle, Venomania could see that the dress Rilianne was wearing was much simpler than her usual court ensemble. That suited him just as well. He left the window and opened the door.

The officials delivered Princess Riliane at the door and then went back to the carriage that had brought her from Lucifenia. They would come to retrieve her in a few days.

Upon entering, Riliane looked around the entrance, as if to appraise the worth of everything with sight.

"_Hm_." Venomania could not tell if this was a good sign or not.

"Miss Riliane."

The girl's head tilted in recognition at her name, but she refused to look at the duke.

"I should like to sit down, Duke." She announced, straightening her skirts.

"Miss Riliane, as much as you must dislike the thought, you are to be working as my maid for the next few days, and thus I will be the one making requests for you to follow."

The girl glared at him. "You do _not_ order me around, Duke Venomania. I shall do as I please." Her words sparked anger in the duke.

"You will not speak to me in such a way." Venomania's tone was admonitory. "You have come to serve, Riliane, and I intend to teach you a little respect- among other things." He smirked at these words, which only deepened the girl's glare.

"And I say that you shall not speak to me in such a way!" Riliane crossed her arms and tapped one delicate shoe in impatience.

The muscle of Venomania's jaw flexed in irritation, "Miss Riliane, you are trying my patience." At this, the young Princess grew amused, pushing his limits further.

"I don't care. I am not going to serve you. I refuse. I do not care what you do to me. I know that your threats are nothing but talk- you wouldn't dare do anything to _me_."

At this, the duke grit his teeth. The girl was always fresh with him, but never to such an absurd, and childish, level. Raising his hand, he slapped her across the face.

Riliane let out a yelp and instinctively cowered away, shielding her face. The submissive pose jabbed at the duke's heartstrings, and he moved towards her to apologize.

"I did not mean that, dear, only you were being so very unreasonable, I had to do something…"

Riliane glared at him with murder in her eyes, and slapped away his gloved hand.

"Do not touch me, you worm. You have raised a hand against me, and mark my words, when this is over you will regret it. You will rue this day." She turned her nose up at him and stepped away. "Now, show me to my room."

The girl's preposterous behavior, coupled by the disrespect demolished any regret within the duke's conscience for having slapped her. The girl really was such an insolent child.

She needed discipline.

"You will be sleeping with the servants, Miss Riliane. Since, after all, you will be serving these next few days as a _servant_." Venomania watched with devilish delight as the girl's face froze in horror.

"You cannot place me with peasants! I will not allow i-" Her words were silenced by Venomania's hand raising again, warning her of another slap yet to come.

"You will stay where I have so graciously placed you, unless you wish to spend the night with me in my room." His face twisted into a cruel grin. "Is that what you wish?"

The girl finally seemed to have learned her lesson, because she looked to the floor, albeit with indignation, and grit out a "no."

"Good. Come, then. I will take you to your room."

Down the main hall, away from the rest of the castle was the wing for the servants. The bedchambers there were plain, but in no way dirty or unkempt. However, the plainness of the atmosphere only further infuriated the princess, who felt that she was being insulted. Having forgotten, or at least ignoring, the threat of a slap, Riliane raised her voice to the duke once more.

"Absolutely not! Surely you are playing a practical joke on me, Venomania! It isn't funny. Show me my chamber at once- my_ real_ bedchamber."

Masking his frustration in a careful façade, Venomania smiled to the Princess.

"Of course. I was only trying to make you smile. I will show you to your room, now." They backtracked through the castle, and then up the main staircase to a large oak door. Venomania opened the door and stepped aside for the girl to enter.

Damasked in various shades of purple, the room was exquisite and vastly large. It was the Duke's room, though the princess was blissfully unaware of it.

"Much better." The princess nodded in approval, and walked over to the enormous bed. "Though the color does not suit my taste, I will accept this. You may leave now, Duke."

Venomania closed the door, but remained inside the room, leering at the girl. He clicked the lock on the door so that none would try to enter and interrupt him.

"I warned you, Princess, but you did not listen."

Riliane turned slowly to face him, and the realization of what he had done dawned across her face.

"Let me ou-"

"I warned you," he repeated. "But you insisted upon being a little chit, didn't you? And what did I say I would do if you continued in such a way?" His lips drew back into a smirk.

"Sh-share a room with you." The princess' confidence had evaded her, and she stood before the duke with blatant fear in her eyes. He was a grown man and she was just a young girl- trapped. "This is your…?"

"Yes, Princess. Excellent. It seems that you _do_ listen after all." He stalked forward, pushing the hair out of his eyes with one fluid movement.

"Stay away from me." Riliane stepped backward, but she was caught between him and the bed. She quickly darted to the side, trying to make it to the door.

She was too slow. With inhuman speed, Venomania had caught her wrist just before she had reached for the door handle.

"No, no, no, Princess. I have not taught you your lesson yet."

"Let me go, you cretin. I'll have your head for this!" Riliane's courageous words surpassed the bravery that she actually felt before the man. She was only fourteen, for heaven's sake, and this duke was nearly double her age.

"I think that you will not." Venomania pulled her to him, and wrapped an arm around her front. "You would not dare tell your court what I am about to do. You are terrified, and you will be terrified to speak of it. Ashamed. Your reputation- ruined. No, you will not breathe a word." He kissed her cheek, and she threw her head away in rejection of this intimacy.

"Don't touch me. Stop it. I do not give you leave to do this… _thing_." Riliane's voice was strained. "I'll scream."

Venomania laughed. "Scream all you like. My butlers are well used to the sound. They are trained not to pay any attention to it." With this, Venomania was at the zip of her dress, pulling down the closure and pushing the fabric out of his way.

Riliane bit her lip, and squirmed in his arms. She only had one last attempt at having him to stop before he was too far-gone.

"Please. I am sorry. Do not do this. I apologize for my rudeness."

"I accept your apology, Princess, but I shan't stop. I'm having too much fun already." With the bare skin of her back exposed, Venomania could feel himself hardening. His fingers trailed down her spine, and then finally pushed the skirt of her dress to the floor. Riliane wore only simple undergarments.

The girl said nothing, but her face was twisted away, staring at the wall in fierce hatred.

"Will you move with me to the bed, or shall I force you down onto the floor?" Venomania took the girl's chin and kissed her cheek again, only this time she was unable to move away. "Hm?"

"The bed." Riliane chose the lesser of the two evils, thinking that perhaps in going over to the bed halfway across the room, she could get away to the door. Venomania, who fisted her hair as soon as she nearly wretched out of his grasp, shut down her plan.

"That's very naughty of you, dear, to try and get away." The use of the pet name caused her temper to flare.

"I'm not your concubine, Venomania, I am a princess! Release me!" Riliane's face was red from the effort of being toyed with and from her rage.

"I do not care if you are an _empress_, dear girl. I'll take you all the same. Understand? My tastes do not stop at common peasant girls. Sometimes a man desires something a little more… precious."

"You're despicable. A monster. There's something wrong with you." Riliane was forced down onto the bed, and the chemise covering her small breasts and lithe frame was removed, leaving only her panties.

"Are you going to stay still as I undress, or will I have to keep you down with force?" He was definitely tired of these antics, and ready just to proceed with the main event. The main _course_, if you would.

Riliane's answering scratch as Venomania foolishly released his grasp on her was answer enough.

"Have it your way, then." He positioned himself over her, and then straddled her hips beneath his own as he undid his cravat and unbuttoned his shirt. The linen and silk was tossed aside, along with his boots, which were nudged off with a little difficulty.

"Now, then. That is more comfortable." He glanced down at the girl, who was glaring daggers at him.

"I have never been treated this way in my entire life," she spat. "I'm going to kill you. I am going to have your head upon a stake for all of Asmodean to see."

The girl's continued threats only amused Venomania further, and he leaned down to hover over Riliane for a kiss. "Is that so? I look forward to you trying to fulfill these words. But first I am going to fuck you all night, until you are screaming my name."

"I will never do such a thing." Riliane was seething, and one of her hands pried its way out from under Venomania quick enough to hit him. It didn't do much good. The difference in weight of the duke against her own body mass was so large that she couldn't take him. Her fist balled up against his chest and pushed again, though the effort would do no good.

Finally, her body went limp. She had admitted defeat.

"Good, my dear. Better for you just to enjoy it." Venomania's hand went to his trousers and unzipped them, pulling himself out.

"Look at it," he prompted, putting his hand under Riliane's head to support her. Her eyes drifted down to his crotch, but no emotion showed on her face.

"Doesn't it look good?" He palmed his angry, red erection, licking his lips. "It will be buried inside you shortly, bringing you immense pleasure." Venomania's voice was husky with anticipation, but still the girl said nothing. He put her back onto the bed and kissed her, reveling in the warm taste of her lips and mouth.

A tear slid down Riliane's cheek, and fell onto the fabric of the bed sheets. Venomania stared at it and kissed the eye that it had fallen from.

"There's no time to cry, dear. It's a bit late for that." One of his hands was at her small breasts, measuring them in his palm.

"Not a handful, Riliane. Not _yet_. You will mature and blossom with a few years." With these words, Riliane's eyebrows knit together in annoyance. Venomania mentally praised himself for drawing at least that reaction.

His lips moved from her face to her neck, and then down to her bosom, which was kissed thoroughly.

"You have never been touched like this, have you, Riliane?" The answering glare that she gave him was enough to confirm this suspicion.

The fact that Riliane wasn't moving anymore was not a sign of consent, though Venomania was interpreting it in that way. The girl had simply wanted to detach herself from her body. Forget the whole thing and pretend that it didn't happen. She was making herself into a doll. No touching- just complete stillness.

Yet in her mind, the jests from Venomania were infuriating, drawing her back from the peace that she wanted. But she vowed that he would not win. This may be pleasurable for him, but there would be no meaning to it. It would be over and done with soon, and then she would kill the bloody lecher.

"I will prepare you, Riliane, but I cannot change the fact that our time together tonight will hurt. I will be taking your maidenhead." His breath was on the skin of her stomach, warm huffs juxtaposed against the cold air of the bedroom.

Venomania's fingers slipped inside her, testing the girl's reaction. Her body remained as still as ever, though her bottom lip quivered as if she would soon start to cry. His lips found their way down to the soft curls of hair in her crotch, and he pushed her thighs apart to have a taste.

As the duke moved lower to do God-knows-what to her, Riliane could feel her body making involuntary responses- responses to his touches though she abhorred the very thought of them. But soon she was forced to think of it, as his tongue tested her sensitivity by licking around her clit, and then nibbling the nub.

"No!" Her shout cut through the air, breaking the stoic, comatose state she had been in before. "No, no, no,_ no_!" She was screaming, clawing at his back and face, pulling his hair, tears streaming down her face with her hysterics.

It was the pleasure that had done it. It had been pleasurable for him to lick her there- and the very thought of that was disgusting.

Venomania removed his head and forced her hands back. "Do not say that word to me." He was holding his erection, staring at her. He rubbed the head of it against her pubic mound, and then entered her without warning.

He was inside of her, pumping and thrusting without abandon, _without preparation. _Riliane was screaming still, her arms desperately trying to break out of the duke's grasp to hit him again. She would kill him. She would have his head now, for sure. But there was a searing pain, burning through her body.

A trail of blood stained the sheets below them, but Venomania paid no attention. He was busy moaning, huffing out his pleasures to the ceiling, and humiliating Riliane.

"You're so tight, Princess. Virgin tight. Ah, yes! It has been so long since I was squeezed this tightly. You must hate this. You're twitching against me… it's getting me harder." As he said these things, he was leering down at her, smirking. His erection inside of her was nearly splitting her in half, or so it felt.

Riliane could no longer look at him. She moved her head to the side and focused on a detail in the wall- anything to keep her from looking at him. She counted to five hundred, squeezing her eyes shut as each number passed through her mind. She thought of her horse, Josephine, back in Lucifenia. She thought of anything she possibly could to divert her mind. Anything but looking at him and thinking about what he was doing.

And then finally he was finishing, spilling all of his seed inside of her, and collapsing on top of her tiny body. His weight kept her down, pinned right to the floor.

If she had the energy, she would have attacked him right there, but in the circumstances she was unable. She couldn't move. It was as if all of her energy had been drained from her limbs, and all of her will to move along with it. She wanted to curl into a ball. Forget that this had happened. Wake up from this nightmare.

Venomania sat up with a groan, and his flaccid cock slid from her body. He stood and reached for his trousers, giving Riliane a slight bow, though it was crooked from fatigue and seemed only to mock her in the present situation.

"I will be back, Princess. I promised you that I would fuck you all night, did I not? You will have some time to compose yourself, though. Until later." He exited the room, though not without reminding her: "I have a key, too, so do not think of trying to lock me out." He then closed the door, and she listened as his footsteps grew distant.

From deep within her throat, sobs wracked through her body.


End file.
